Je ne suis pas un abruti, abruti
by lasurvolte
Summary: Naruto, maître dans la débilité, fait la connerie du siècle. Ca n’est pas si grave quand on est un ninja il y a une chose qu’on apprend : à dissimuler. sasunaru évidemment


**Titre : **Je ne suis pas un abruti, abruti

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit )

**Disclaimer :** Je ne suis qu'une voleuse D

**Résumé :** Naruto, maître dans la débilité, fait la connerie du siècle. Ca n'est pas si grave quand on est un ninja il y a une chose qu'on apprend : à dissimuler.

**Genre :** One-shot

**Couple : **Sasunaru…

**Note :** si j'ai fais des fautes je me couche à plat ventre devant vous, désolé vraiment. Mais l'orthographe ne m'a jamais aimé

**Note 2 :** si vous cherchez une fic non OOC, bien écrite, intéressante, avec un semblant d'histoire, captivante, attachante, un chef d'œuvre, ou même une débilité sans nom, vous êtes sur la mauvaise fic, faites demi-tour les gens. Ceci n'est qu'un machin avec beaucoup de pas grand-chose à l'intérieur.

* * *

Naruto était un gaffeur finit, maladroit, et parfois un peu débile sur les bords. Il avait beau se vanter du contraire, il en avait quand même quelque fois conscience. Quand la connerie était vraiment vraiment vraiment énorme par exemple. Quand la connerie… C'était de tomber amoureux de son meilleur ami, par exemple.

Tomber amoureux, ça n'était pas le plus compliqué. Non en fait c'était le plus facile. Ca vous arrivait comme ça, au détour d'un regard, alors que vous ne vous méfiez pas. Il fallait quelques temps pour l'admettre et puis au final ça devenait évident, Naruto était amoureux, il était inutile qu'il se mente. Maintenant le plus difficile c'était de le dissimuler. Ne pas sourire trop longtemps, ne pas regarder trop intensément, ne pas proposer avec un air enjoué un entraînement, ne surtout pas hurler « hourra » quand il arrivait qu'ils aillent manger des ramen ensembles, faire comme d'habitude quoi : bouder, ronchonner, « tu fais chier sasuke ». Et puis en secret développer ce sentiment étrange qu'il découvrait tout doucement. Par exemple son cœur qui s'affolait quand Sasuke s'approchait trop près. Ces papillons étranges dans son ventre quand il pensait à lui. Ce bizarre sourire qui avait envie de s'afficher sur son visage quand il le voyait. Ca n'était en rien pareil que pour ce qu'il avait ressentit pour Sakura. C'était plus fort, plus prenant, plus attirant, plus effrayant aussi. Mais de toute façon ça n'irait pas plus loin parce que jamais il ne l'avouerait à Sasuke. L'Uchiwa était son meilleur ami, voire presque son frère, il allait par conséquent le jeter et le détester s'il l'apprenait, et quoi de pire que de se faire jeter et détester par la personne qu'on aime, si ce n'est l'imaginer disparaître de notre vie ? Naruto voulait garder Sasuke à n'importe quel prix. Rester avec lui était déjà très bien, il ne voulait surtout pas s'enquiquiner la vie avec des sentiments qui risquaient de tout gâcher.

Mais le problème avec l'amour c'est que c'est envahissant. Au début c'est minime, Naruto pensait que ça allait passer ou rester comme ça, mais peu à peu, tel un venin l'amour se fit plus féroce. Il en avait pleins la tête, il y pensait sans arrêt, et c'était tellement fort en lui qu'il ne savait plus ce qu'il devait faire. Encore moins quand Sasuke montrait quelques marques d'affections envers lui. Le blond doutait de plus en plus, que devait-il faire ? Surtout pas en parler à quelqu'un, ça serait trop affreux, il voyait déjà Kakashi se moquer de lui, Sakura le frapper de toutes ces forces, Jiraya utiliser cela pour ses livres pervers, Tsunade poufferait de rire, Iruka agirait comme un père qui apprend qu'il va marier sa fille, et tous les autres rigoleraient sûrement ou cafteraient. A la place il racontait ses histoires à son oreiller.

- Je suis débile tu sais ça, franchement tomber amoureux de son meilleur ami, quel abruti je fais. Bon saaaaaang pourquoi moi ? Ca ne pouvait pas tomber sur n'importe qui d'autre ? Alors pourquoi de lui ? Je ne pouvais pas rester amoureux de Sakura ? Tout était tellement plus facile, je déteste l'amour !

Et quand il avait haït l'univers entier et tous ces astres, l'amour, cupidon et sa myopie – car il était indéniable qu'il devait être aveugle pour viser si mal, il finissait par raconter d'autres histoires.

- Mais il est si merveilleux, j'aime trop son air je m'en foutiste, et puis quand il m'insulte avec sa voix trop adorable, puis des fois il est vraiment gentil même s'il fait tout pour le dissimuler. C'est vraiment un amour, je suis tellement chanceux de le connaître, aaaaah ce que je l'aime tu n'imagines pas.

Pour dire vrai, non, l'oreiller n'imaginait pas, et finalement Naruto s'endormait pour s'enfoncer dans des cauchemars où Sasuke le détestait. Quand il en eut trop gros sur le cœur, que son cerveau fût trop encombré par tout cet amour dont il n'arrivait plus à se débarrasser, il décida que le mieux serait de tout avouer au brun et puis tant pis. S'il fallait, il le supplierait de ne pas le rejeter, mais il devait lui en parler, sinon il allait finir par devenir complètement cinglé. Il respira un bon coup, se recoiffa mille fois devant son miroir, s'entraîna cent milliards de fois avec son oreiller et se décida. Il alla frapper à la porte de celui qu'il aimait. Naruto alors apprit quelque chose, c'est que peu importe le nombre de fois où l'on s'entraînait et imaginait la scène, rien ne se passait pareil et les mots restèrent bloqués au fond de sa gorge. Au final il repartit de chez le brun en ayant juste parlé de la pluie et du beau temps. Au soir il se maudissait d'avoir même pensé pendant un instant tout avouer à Sasuke. Non mais ça n'allait pas dans sa tête, jamais il ne lui dirait. Jamais. Sinon il allait le perdre.

Naruto se torturait encore avec ce sentiment qui lui semblait bien inutile, quand c'est Sasuke qui vint le voir. Le blond resta cloué devant sa porte tellement le cœur lui battait d'avoir l'Uchiwa devant chez lui.

- Eh tête d'abruti tu m'invites à entrer ou on plante une tente ici ?

- Euh… Ouais ok…

Il se poussa pour laisser passer le brun. Ce dernier sans gêne alla s'asseoir sur une chaise, puis commença à regarder autour de lui.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

- Ca serait plutôt à toi de me le dire

- Hein ?

- Ce que tu veux Naruto, ça serait à toi de me le dire.

- Ce que je veux ?

- Oui

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Tu devrais pourtant.

Le blond s'assit en face du brun et s'installa un silence de quelques minutes. Naruto le brisa.

- Sasuke… Tu pourrais m'expliquer ce que tu es venu faire ici ?

- Je me demande… Est-ce que tu me détestes ?

- Hein ?

- Je te gêne peut-être

- Quoi ?

- C'est sûr que parfois j'ai du mal à me faire à l'idée que tu es fou amoureux de Sakura

- Je ne comprends rien

- Peut-être qu'à elle t'irait raconter ce qui ne va pas

- …

- Après tout je ne suis que ton meilleur ami

- Tu divagues

- Alors explique moi ce qui ne va pas depuis quelques jours

- Tu… Tu as remarqué ?

- Prends moi pour un con

- …

- Naruto, tu souris tout le temps, tu beugles plus fort que tout le monde, et tu réagis à chaque insulte que je te fais. Depuis quelques temps tout ce que tu fais c'est soupiré, et même devant ton bol de ramen tu soupires. J'ai pas besoin d'un sharingan pour voir que ça ne va pas.

- Ah… Désolé, je n'ai pas fais attention…

- Qu'est ce que tu me caches ? Je suis ton meilleur ami non ? Tu devrais tout me raconter

- Toi aussi tu es bizarre Sasuke, je ne pensais pas que c'était si important pour toi que j'aille bien ou que je te raconte tout ça…

- En gros tu penses que tu n'es pas important pour moi

- Non mais…

- Que je me fiche totalement de toi

- Non plus mais…

- Que je suis qu'un sale égoïste qui n'aime que sa propre personne

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dis

- Alors quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu as dit ?

- … Rien… Je ne vais pas si mal, ce n'est pas important.

- Si c'est pas important alors tu peux me le dire

- Je ne peux pas

Le brun donna un coup de pied dans la table.

- Dit le moi !

- Ne me donne pas d'ordre enfoiré

- Je te donne des ordres si je veux abruti

- Je ne suis pas un abruti, abruti

- Tu n'es qu'un abruti !

- Tu me fais chier Sasuke

L'Uchiwa eut alors un petit sourire.

- Je te préfère comme ça Naruto…

Le blond en eut le souffle coupé. Il baissa la tête n'osant plus regarder son ami. Puis finalement d'une minuscule voix il finit par demander :

- Tu veux vraiment savoir ?

- Puisque je suis là…

- Ok, mais après tu vas me détester

- Si tu veux, bon alors dit

- Mais je ne veux pas que tu me détestes

- T'es chiant Naruto, viens en au fait et après tu verras si je te déteste.

- C'est toi qu'est chiant, si tu continues de m'énerver je te le dis pas

- Débile dit le !

- Je ne suis pas débile

- Bien sûr que si, maintenant crache le morceau.

- Tu le veux le morceau ?

- Oui

- T'es vraiment sûr ?

- Oui

- Tu vas bien le regretter après, mais bien fais pour toi

- Naruto, tu me soûles, tu vas me le dire !

- Ok ! Voilà ! Je t'aime

- …

- Je t'aime vraiment

- …

- Je t'aime comme : je suis amoureux de toi

- …

- Non en fait je suis dingue de toi

- …

- Voilà tu réponds pu, je savais que tu me détesterais.

Le brun resta silencieux encore quelques secondes, alors que le blond commençait à se détester d'avoir avoué. Finalement deux mots résonnèrent dans la pièce, deux mots improbables mais qui arrêtèrent le cœur du blond un dixième de secondes.

- Moi aussi.

Les journées reprirent leur cours. Naruto était soulagé, il était toujours amoureux, mais c'était différent, non seulement il n'avait plus ce poids sur sa conscience mais en plus c'était réciproque.

- Eh débile concentre toi !

- Je suis pas débile, abruti

- Que tu crois

- Tu vas voir je vais te mettre la pâté à l'entraînement et tu seras obligé de reconnaître ma force

- Ca n'a rien à voir, tu resteras un débile

- AAAAAAAAAAH Sasuke tu verras quand je serai Hokage je me vengerai.

Ils reprirent leurs bonnes habitudes

- Hmf

- Enfoiré

- Idiot

Parce que c'est comme ça qu'ils s'aimaient

- Idiot toi-même

- Abruti

Alors pourquoi changer ?

- Je ne suis pas un abruti, abruti…

Fin !

L'autatrice : Ciao Bella, les autres on s'en fout

Sasuke : quand c'est que tu feras des messages de fins normaux ?

L'autatrice : (jamais, je déteste la normalité) Ciao Bella, les autres c'est pas nous

Sasuke : quand c'est que tu arrêteras de m'utiliser pour les messages de fins ?

L'autatrice : (jamais, je t'aime trop mon fils) Ciao Bella, tu manques à ma vie

Sasuke : quand c'est que tu arrêteras de raconter à tout le monde que je suis ton fils ?

L'autatrice : (jamais je t'ai adopte) Ciao Bella, jamais je n'oublie ta voix.

Sasuke : bon t'arrêtes de chanter, t'es chiante

L'autatrice : j'y peux rien j'adore Rose et ses chansons, puis celle là me fait trop chialer, je la trouve trop triste. Ca me donne envie d'avoir un gentil papy…

Sasuke : tarée !

L'autatrice : merci ! En tout cas écouté Rose si vous ne connaissez pas, parce que moi je suis tombé fan direct.

Sasuke : et la fic t'en parle pas ?

L'autatrice : ce machin ? Non laisse tomber, y a rien à en dire ! Ciaoooo Bella…

Sasuke : et c'est repartit !


End file.
